


Pokemon Teams for Fictional Characters

by princessdragonsun



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Persona 5, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pokémon teams, Pretty simple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Exactly what the title says. I'm just putting together Pokemon teams for random fictional characters out of boredom. You can request if you want. I may say no to some because it has to be from something I know. I won't be able to make decent teams without context, after all.
Kudos: 4





	1. Three Houses: Black Eagles

**Edelgard:**

Rookidee>Corvisquire>Corviknight

Fletchling>Fletchinder>Talonflame

Braviary

Larvesta>Volcarona

Fennekin>Braxien>Delphox

Litten>Torracat>Incineroar

Legendary/Mythical: Reshiram.

**Hubert:**

Spiritomb

Zorua>Zoroark

Sableye

Houndour>Houndoom

Inkay>Malamar

Rockruff>Lycanroc(Midnight)

**Ferdinand:**

Sinistea>Polteageist

Mudbray>Mudsdale

Weedle>Kakuna>Beedrill

Growlithe>Arcanine

Karrablast>Escavalier

Rotom

**Bernadetta:**

Mimikyu

Bellsprout>Weepinbell>Victreebel

Carnivine

Mareanie>Toxapex

Lileep>Cradily

Teddiursa>Ursaring

**Linhardt:**

Munna>Musharna

Igglybuff>Jigglypuff>Wigglytuff

Slowpoke>Slowking

Slakoth>Vigoroth>Slaking

Komala

Morelull>Shiinotic

**Caspar:**

Pancham>Pangoro

Hawlucha

Mankey>Primeape

Tyrogue>Hitmontop

Jangmo-o>Hakamo-o>Kommo-o

Chimchar>Monferno>Infernape

**Dorothea:**

Buneary>Lopunny 

Eevee>Sylveon

Vulpix>Ninetales

Togepi>Togetic>Togekiss

Oricorio

Ralts>Kirlia>Gardevoir

**Petra:**

Purrloin>Liepard

Nidoran>Nidorina>Nidoqueen

Torchic>Combusken>Blaziken

Feebas>Milotic

Mienfoo>Mienshao

Froakie>Frogadier>Greninja


	2. Three Houses: Blue Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that the reason characters may or may not get legendary Pokemon is sometimes characters like the Three Houses cast have things like crests or unique weapons. Like in the case of the Phantom Thieves, they have Personas.

**Dimitri:**

Shinx>Luxio>Luxray

Litleo>Pyroar(Male)

Tepig>Pignite>Emboar

Meowth>Persian

Magikarp>Gyarados

Nidoran>Nidorino>Nidoking

Legendary/Mythical: Solgaleo

**Dedue:**

Shelmet>Accelgor

Shieldon>Bastiodon

Bronzor>Bronzong

Onix>Steelix

Cufant>Copperajah

Turtwig>Tortle>Torterra

**Sylvain:**

Croagunk>Toxicroak

Pansear>Simisear

Cottonee>Whimsicott

Espurr>Meowstic(Male)

Drampa

Snom>Frosmoth

Legendary/Mythical: Eternatus

**Felix:**

Honedge>Doublade>Aegislash

Panpour>Simipour

Pawniard>Bisharp

Oshawott>Dewott>Samurott

Sneasal>Weavile

Wynaut>Wobbuffet

Legendary/Mythical: Zamazenta

**Ingrid:**

Ralts>Kirlia>Gallade

Scyther

Pansage>Simisage

Ponyta>Rapidash

Delibird

Golett>Golurk

Legendary/Mythical: Victini

**Ashe:**

Skiddo>Gogoat

Farfetch’d>Sirfetch’d

Rattata>Raticate

Zigzagoon>Linoone

Sentret>Furret

Nickit>Thievul

**Annette:**

Poplio>Brionne>Primarina

Dedenne

Cleffa>Clefairy>Clefable

Igglybuff>Jigglypuff>Wigglytuff

Milcery>Alcremie

Scraggy>Scrafty

Legendary/Mythical: Zekrom

**Mercedes:**

Petilil>Liligant

Amaura>Aurorus

Snorunt>Froslass

Happiny>Chansey>Blissey

Chikorita>Bayleef>Maganium

Alomomola

Legendary/Mythical: Lunala


	3. Three Houses: Golden Deer

**Claude:**

Rowlet>Dartrix>Decidueye

Deerling>Sawsbuck

Stantler

Scraggy>Scrafty

Shellos>Gastrodon(East Sea)

Skrelp>Dragalge

Legendary/Mythical: Regigigas

**Hilda:**

Skitty>Delcatty

Wurmple>Silcoon>Beautifly

Spritzee>Aromatisse

Salandit>Salazzle

Furfrou

Minccino>Cinccino

Legendary/Mythical: Volcanion

**Lorenz:**

Flabébé>Floette>Florges

Budew>Roselia>Roserade

Cutiefly>Ribombee

Fomantis>Lurantis

Sinistea>Polteageist

Hatenna>Hattrem>Hatterene

Legendary/Mythical: Diancie

**Marianne:**

Misdreavus>Mismagius

Ducklett>Swanna

Natu>Xatu

Murkow>Honchkrow

Ponyta>Rapidash(Galarian)

Shaymin

Legendary/Mythical: Yveltal

**Ignatz:**

Smeargle

Rowlet>Dartrix>Decidueye

Runerigus

Comfey

Scatterbug>Spewpa>Vivillon(Continental Pattern)

Pidove>Tranquill>Unfezant(Male)

**Raphael:**

Machop>Machamp>Machoke

Geodude>Graveler>Golem

Delibird

Gulpin>Swalot

Numel>Camerupt

Throh

**Lysithea:**

Espurr>Meowstic(Female)

Gothita>Gothorita>Gothitelle

Solosis>Duosion>Reuniclus

Abra>Kadabra>Alakazam

Eevee>Espeon

Taillow>Swellow

**Leonie:**

Treeko>Grovyle>Sceptile

Passimian

Poochyena>Mightyena

Falinks

Litleo>Pyroar(Female)

Mudbray>Mudsdale


	4. Three Houses: Faculty/Church of Seiros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want in-depth explanations for my choices, let me know.

**Rhea:**

Bagon>Shelgon>Salamence

Dino>Zweilous>Hydreigon

Druddigon

Kyurem

Cubone>Marowak

Altaria

Legendary/Mythical: Kyurem

**Seteth:**

Noibat>Noivern

Kangaskhan

Latios

Tirtouga>Carracosta

Hoothoot>Noctowl

Yungoos>Gumshoos

Legendary/Mythical: Latios

**Cathrine:**

Cranidos>Rampardos

Elekid>Electabuzz>Electivire

Magnemite>Magneton>Magnezone

Blitzle>Zebstrika

Helioptile>Heliolisk

Pichu>Pikachu>Raichu(Alolan)

Legendary/Mythical: Zeraora

**Shamir:**

Rowlet>Dartrix>Decidueye

Natu>Xatu

Sneasel>Weavile

Zangoose

Wynaut>Wobbuffet

Sobble>Drizzile>Inteleon

**Alois:**

Aron>Lairon>Aggron

Rhyhorn>Rhydon

Whismur>Loudred>Exploud

Crabrawler>Crabominable

Yamper>Boltund

Spoink>Grumpig

**Hanneman:**

Elgyem>Beheeyem

Tympole>Palpitoad>Seismitoad

Minior

Oranguru

Baltoy>Claydol

Castform

**Manuela:**

Stufful>Bewear

Glameow>Purugly

Snubbull>Granbull

Oricorio(Baile Form)

Audino

Igglybuff>Jigglypuff>Wigglytuff

**Gilbert:**

Ferroseed>Ferrothorn

Turtonator

Beldom>Metang>Metagross

Golett>Golurk

Phanpy>Donphan, Duraludon

Bergmite>Avalugg

**Cyril:**

Sandshrew>Sandslash

Indeedee(Male)

Bonsly>Sudowoodo

Hoppip>Skiploom>Jumpluff

Noibat>Noivern

Cubone>Marowak

**Flayn:**

Dratini>Dragonair>Dragonite

Pachirisu

Latias

Rockruff>Lycanroc(Midday)

Eevee

Indeedee(Female)

Legendary/Mythical: Latias

**Jeralt:**

Gible>Gabite>Garchomp

Mudkip>Marshtomp>Swampert

Blitzle>Zebstrika

Scorbunny>Raboot>Cinderace

Meowth(Galarian)>Perrserker

Binacle>Barbaracle

**Gatekeeper:**

Patrat>Watchog

Lilipup>Herdier>Stoutland

Girafarig

Mareep>Flaafy>Ampharos

Bidoof>Bibarel

Absol

**Byleth:**

Riolu>Lucario

Type:Null>Silvally

Deerling>Sawsbuck

Shinx>Luxio>Luxray

Rookidee>Corvisquire>Corviknight

Charmander>Charmeleon>Charizard

Legendary/Mythical: Zacian, Mewtwo

**Jeritza:**

Karrablast>Escavalier

Honedge>Doublade>Aegislash

Morpeko

Milcery>Alcremie

Darkrai

Litwick>Lampent>Chandelure

Legendary/Mythical: Lunala(Formerly)


	5. Persona 5: Phantom Thieves

**Akira:**

Rockruff>Lycanroc(Dusk Form)

Type:Null>Silvally

Natu>Xatu

Hoothoot>Noctowl

Indeedee(Male)

Mime Jr.>Mr. Mime

Persona: Zygarde

**Ryuji:**

Growlith>Arcanine

Dhelmise

Clobbopus>Grapploct

Tepig>Pignite>Emboar

Rufflet>Braviary

Duskull>Dusclops>Dusknoir

Persona: Zekrom

**Morgana:**

Purrloin>Liepard

Swablu>Altaria

Meowth>Persian

Zorua>Zoroark

Espurr>Meowstic(Male)

Litten>Torracat>Incineroar

Persona: Kyurem

**Ann:**

Milcery>Alcremie

Oricorio(Pom-Pom Form)

Eevee>Sylveon

Furfrou(Heart Trim)

Skitty>Delcatty

Swirlix>Slurpuff

Persona: Yveltal

**Yusuke:**

Oricorio(Sensu Form)

Smeargle

Seedot>Nuzleaf>Shiftry

Nickit>Thievul

Oshawatt>Dewott>Samurott

Vulpix>Ninetales(Alolan Form)

Persona: Hoopa

**Makoto:**

Patrat>Watchog

Blitzle>Zebstrika

Rookidee>Corvisquire>Corviknight

Riolu>Lucario

Farfetched(Galarian)>Sirfetched

Snivy>Servine>Serperior

Persona: Giratina

**Futaba:**

Sentret>Furret

Cleffa>Clefairy>Clefable

Cubone>Marowak

Impidimp>Morgrem>Grimmsnarl

Klink>Klang>Klinklang

Beldom>Metang>Metagross

Persona: Magearna

**Haru:**

Sinistea>Polteageist

Hatenna>Hattrem>Hatterene

Mareep>Flaafy>Ampharos

Petilil>Lilligant

Bounsweet>Steenee>Tsareena

Lilipup>Herdier>Stoutland

Persona: Diancie

**Goro:**

Pikipek>Trumbeak>Toucannon

Yungoos>Gumshoos

Mimikyu

Hawlucha

Shelmet>Accelgor

Mawile

Persona: Kartana(Robin Hood), Necrozma(Loki)


End file.
